


花开傍柳(上)

by ganche



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-08-10 13:06:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20135932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ganche/pseuds/ganche





	花开傍柳(上)

又是一场淅淅沥沥的小雨。  
烟雾笼罩的秦淮河，在夜色里趋于安静，偶尔有一两声蝉鸣传来。来往人行色匆匆，不会有人注意到岸边一排排小船。  
云雷咬着衣服，竖起耳朵听了听周围的动静。邻船是一拨客商，许是今日赚了大钱，船上的丝竹管弦传到这里，便是一片靡靡之音。  
云雷缩在狭小的乌篷船里，被闷的透不过气，便去看怀里的人。怀里的人刚刚俯下身，去啃咬他露出的一截身子，他的一边乳头被吸得发痛。  
“九郎，你弄疼我了——”，他咬着衣服，闷哼哼地说。  
“角儿，忍着点”，九郎稍稍放缓了动作，他抬头看着怀里的美人，便忍不住吻上了脖颈，唇齿在云雷的肌肤上微微擦过，引起一片战栗。他将云雷的水裤也往下褪到了膝盖，隔着一层薄薄的亵裤揉捻着他的小豆。云雷被痒的蜷起腿，又被九郎禁锢起来压在身下，两人一番缠绵，好不快活。

夜色渐渐深了，隔壁的客船也散了酒席歇息，只有这一盏灯还明着，无人注意到一对青年的野合。船上流露出来的呻吟声似鸟啼一般，同蛙声混合在一起，倒是叫人添了野性。  
云雷身子乏了，在狭小的空间伸展开四肢，索性将腕子搭在船边，有一搭没一搭的撩着河水。阳春四月，河水依然冰凉，云雷将整只手臂都浸了进去，稍稍缓解了一下身上的燥热。他浑身汗津津的，锁骨处聚集了一小洼水珠，覆着片片潮红。煤油灯温度升高，船舱里弥漫着云雷的汗香和荷尔蒙的气味。  
九郎从酒楼买了南煎丸子回来，远远的看见小船，想起心爱的人儿还在船上，老远就欢快的奔了起来。不料到了船边，还未踏足，就被一群人冲上来挟住。  
南煎丸子散落了一地，他看见了船边立了一个威风凛凛的人。他慢慢转过身来。  
“师，师父”九郎嗫嚅着说，他腿一软跪在地上，那个男人却只是淡淡的斜了他一眼，就撩开了乌篷船的帘子独自进了去。

船内弥漫着性事过后的气味，郭老爷眉头一皱。  
狭小的舱内只容得下两个人走动，借着昏暗的煤油灯，他看见自己养着的宝贝裹在被子里，漏出一大段肩膀。  
云雷以为是杨九郎回来了，便转过头去想索要吃食，却对上了一双怒火欲喷的眼睛。  
“姐夫!”云雷下意识呼出了声，继而想到提醒九郎别回来了。老爷仿佛看穿了他的想法一般，冷笑着说:  
“不用找了，他已经在岸边等你了”。  
云雷的头低了下去，他突然意识到自己还浑身光裸着裹在被子里，亵裤和肚兜都散乱的丢在床脚，脸上一阵阵火热羞赧。  
“好啊，真是好!”，郭老爷盯着云雷冷笑，“我自己养大的孩子，到头来和外人夜班三更跑到这里来私会”。  
他用小指挑起床脚的内裤举在半空中，上面的水渍便是他宣淫的证据。  
云雷连忙起身裹着被子跪到地上，被臊得抬不起头。  
“你还知道害臊？”郭老爷用手杖挑开被子一角，“都愿意跑到这里被别人操了，还要什么廉耻!给我掀开!”  
云雷被羞辱的心下难受，闭着眼睛缩在被子里死命摇头。  
“你不脱?好，还劳烦你师父给你脱!”  
郭老爷走近跪在地上的云雷，他害怕的往后缩，郭老爷一把抓住被子，狠狠的从云雷的肩膀扯落，他的上半身便全漏了出来。挣扎之间两对圆圆的奶子一晃一晃，看的郭老爷心生邪火。  
“啊! 姐……姐夫!”   
他索性不顾云雷惊慌的呼喊，将他细细的手腕抓在一处，把他整个从被子里拎了出来，掼在地上。  
云雷全身赤裸的伏在他脚边，四肢摔在坚硬的船板上，眼冒金星，缓了好一会儿才缓过来。他忍了忍四肢的疼痛，起身爬行了几步跪到他身前。头深深的磕在地上，腰和臀翘在空中，是绝对屈辱而臣服的姿势。  
“师父，我错了，是我带着杨九郎逃出来的，您要罚就罚我吧！”云雷的嗓音软软的，是一贯犯了错告饶的语气。  
同样的方法不知道用过多少遍了，郭老爷并不领情。他看着云雷后背凸起的蝴蝶骨和纤软的腰窝，目光又流连到他高高撅起的圆臀，不知为什么一股无名火起。  
“于班规，你们一个也逃不掉，于家法，你说，你该怎么罚?”他一把抓住云雷的头发强迫他抬起头看着自己，云雷一双凤眼张大了看着郭老爷，却满是不甘和屈辱。  
“你不服?”  
他用红线捆了他的手腕，将他半吊起来，红线将他细细的手腕勒得又麻又痒。郭老爷解下皮带，在空中挥舞着试了一下力道，就重重的抽在了他圆鼓鼓的屁股上，  
“啪!”一声脆响，臀上的嫩肉被抽得凹进去又弹起，在空气中立刻鼓起了一道发亮的肿痕。  
“啊!——”  
云雷惨叫着，两只脚不停的乱蹬来分散疼痛，郭老爷却没有给他喘息的机会，接着反手一鞭抽在了胸脯。两对丰满的白兔可怜的在空中摇摇晃晃，却逃不过鞭笞的命运。  
云雷几乎哭了出来，他的五脏六腑都像烧着了一般。接着，皮带又接连落在他的小腹，大腿，脚心，手腕等娇嫩处，他的身上隆起了一道又一道隆起的肿痕，云雷的呻吟声也越来越凄惨。郭老爷似乎下了狠心要驯服这个叛逆的小舅子，让他学会彻彻底底的服从。  
九郎跪在江边，望着船上忽明忽暗的光，心里却是万般焦急。他索性向一旁的管家老侯求救。  
老侯一向为人宽厚，此刻却也摇了摇头:  
“现在正式出事的关键时候。前两日老爷在京寻了个说得上话的，想带舅爷一起拜访，谁料小舅爷却一声不吭带你私奔到外地。老爷知道以后生了好大的气，硬是马不停蹄赶到这里抓人。”  
他点了点九郎的脑袋，叹了叹气:  
“你还是小心你自己吧，小舅爷这次难免吃点教训了”。

不知道过了多久，皮带停了下来。云雷的头歪着低下来，泪珠儿顺着腮边淌到脖颈，一缕缕湿发垂在额前，显得极为乖顺。  
郭老爷忍不住摸了摸他的头发，云雷却下意识躲开了，仰着小脸不肯看他。  
郭老爷叹了一口气:  
“你怎么就这么不听我的话呢”。

忽地，云雷想起了因为砸挂出事那天晚上，京城里口诛笔伐满天飞。那日他浑身颤抖，以为自己这辈子演艺生涯要完了。老爷却把他叫到书房，摩挲着他的脸颊，柔声说:  
“你这孩子，怎么就这么不听我的话呢”。  
两分怒气，两分埋怨，剩下的更多的是宽慰。

云雷的眼泪终于留了下来，他哭的很伤心，连鼻涕泪都大把的一起淌。老爷连忙解开了他的束缚，将他抱到船头的小床。说是小床，只有地上铺着的两条褥子罢了。  
云雷却也不躺下，只往郭老爷怀里钻，抱着他就放声大哭。郭老爷终究心软了，他的手抚摸着他背上的鞭痕，心里却是不忍。他养大的孩子，能依靠的也只有他了。  
“好孩子，不哭了”他去逗怀里哭成一团的小舅子，“再哭你头发就该被揉乱了”。  
云雷一向最爱护自己的头发，连他平时也是碰不得的，听了这话哭声小了些，钻出他的怀抱，跪到镜子前抽抽搭搭的拨弄头发。

郭老爷等他平静了一会儿，找了梳子，笨拙的替他捋了捋头发，瞄着镜子里云雷的表情，调侃到:  
“现在比画了烟熏妆还好看!”  
云雷的耳根飞速的红了，但还是盯着头发故意不去理他。上次他在三庆园画烟熏妆演出，回来这个不饶人的趁惠姐不在，把他按着狠狠操了几次，甚至教他含着男根睡觉。他一边咬牙切齿的想着，心里却舒服了许多。  
郭老爷见他微微松动了，便坐的靠近了些，对着小舅子的耳朵轻轻吹了一口气。云雷感到耳根酥酥麻麻的，心里像有什么被吹动了一样。  
“老色鬼!”云雷嘟嚷着，还带着哭腔。  
郭老爷上前捉了他的手臂，便把他按倒在床上，固定在身下。他不着痕迹的避开他的伤，将他双手反剪在后背上，问他:  
“你叫我什么?”  
“老色鬼!就是老色鬼!刚打完我就要!还想用几句话把我哄好了，没门!”云雷不满的骂道。  
行! 敢这么和我说话了。  
郭老爷当然不会被轻易激怒，他有的是办法对付这个小浪蹄子。

他解下裤子，将云雷的双腿劈开，不顾他臀上的伤就弹出肉棒，顶到云雷的小穴。云雷被他压在身下动弹不得，双手绝望的死死抠着床单。  
他是存了心驯服他，不等他缓缓，就急剧的抽出去，再捅进来。那带著怒意的肉棒再也不如往日那般让人快活，而是像利刃般劈开他狭窄的内壁。  
“啊！好姐夫饶了我!”  
云雷痛的弓起身，却把一对玉臀撅得更高了，那幽深的肠壁却因干涩更紧致，夹得他郭老爷眼睛都不眨，又痛又兴奋。柔软细腻的内壁，绞的他迸发出来了癫狂的刺激。  
他的身体压在云雷的身上，云雷的伤口一跳一跳的疼。他在他身下辗转反侧，却无法逃离他的禁锢。他拼命挣扎着往前爬动，可是他的身体已经被他牢牢地钉在身下，被发情的公兽一下又一下的贯穿，他的双腿只能牢牢夹住他的腰，随着他发情的节奏一下又一下的颠簸。粗长的阴茎暴胀了起来，甚至狠狠的怼到了宫口。  
郭老爷满意的动作着，一只手翻开臀瓣细细观看那处动作，只见肉棒勾着大片粘液滑进滑出，原本漂亮的花唇此时凌乱不堪，被肉棒强行破开又合拢，透明的粘液淅沥沥的流淌下来，浸湿了床单。  
郭老爷被鲜嫩多汁的小舅子夹的一阵舒爽，火热的内壁紧紧的吸附着他硕大的龟头，将每一个细胞的汁液都狠狠压榨出来。 他爽的攥紧了小舅子的屁股，在里面气势汹汹的钉了几下，终于泄在了里面。  
他把云雷翻过来，叫云雷看向身下。云雷低头一看，只见自己双腿衡陈，黑毛下肉呼呼的骚穴儿，紧紧地咬着大鸡巴一夹一夹的不断吞吐收缩。他每肏一下，那水儿一股一股的流了出来。  
云雷臊得媚脸通红，捂着脸叫着:“好姐夫，饶了我吧！”  
郭老爷哪里能那么快放过他，他特意缓慢抽插了一会儿，偏叫他亲眼看着自己被姐夫按着操。云雷锁紧双腿不叫他进入，却被他两腿都在他两腿中央，迫他羞耻的大开，然后往前一下又一下顶他，顶的他身子不由自主的往后退，云雷又是疼痛又是耻辱，忍不住在他怀中低喘着哭泣。  
遭到淫辱的云雷，被操得四肢发软，泄得连骨头都瘫了一般，赤裸裸地瘫在床中央，保持着玉腿大开的淫媚姿态，良久都无法动弹，只能任骚水混着他的精液，慢慢地从穴缝儿内溢出来。郭老爷看的一阵满足，起身将他几乎合不上的穴儿牢牢的捏在一起，  
“不许流出来，含下去”说着将另一只手伸向云雷的玉乳把玩。  
云雷的腰软的不行，小穴已经承受不了任何刺激，他哆嗦着合拢夹紧腿。  
郭老爷用手舀了一捧清凉的河水，泼在云雷的下身，冰凉的液体激的云雷身体一哆嗦。郭老爷扔过云雷被扯的不像样子的衣服命他穿上。云雷偷偷瞄了瞄郭老爷不容置喙的神色，低头咬着嘴唇慢慢的将衣服换好。  
他踉踉跄跄的走出船，月光洒在他被扯烂的领口，将肌肤镀成一片雪白。他忍不住打了个寒颤。郭老爷看了，却是一把将他揽到怀里，同他上了岸。

九郎早已在岸边的冷风里候了许多时辰，眼见云雷回来了，便拿一双眼迫切的看着他。云雷却咬着嘴唇，低下头躲开了九郎的视线，他身下被姐夫粗暴对待的地方又一跳一跳的疼起来。  
他走的近了些，九郎看到他的大褂在腰际露出缺口，一道狭长的伤口露了出来。许是察觉到旁人的视线，云雷垂下袖子遮住了伤痕，但是颤抖的睫毛和脸上的肿起还是出卖了他。  
九郎顿时如遭霹雳一般，他什么都明白了，他不敢置信的看着郭老爷。他想要挣脱周围的人冲上前去质问那张老脸，可没走几步就被死死的按在了地上。他往地上啐了一口，“呸!”  
“畜生!”他大骂，双眼瞪得通红。  
郭老爷却不生气，他摇着扇子笑了:“怎么，睡了我家孩子还不满意?”  
他低头凑近九郎的耳旁:“你许了他什么我都知道，可现在能救他的只有我，我是他师父——”  
后面的对话声陡然降低，身边人都听不大清楚。只见九郎像一只泄了气的气球一样，徒然的垂下头去。  
郭老爷回到岸上，仍是眉目含笑的揽过云雷的肩膀，向岸上走去，看也不看九郎一眼。那笑意并未达眼底，看的云雷心里一惊。  
他们并肩在岸上走着，云雷虽然乖巧的挽着姐夫，心里的凉意却如河水一样刺骨。事发突然，他于烈火烹油之中百般突困不得，唯有凭着年轻的身体和婉转嗓音左右逢源。可姐夫怕是发现了我的心思，他暗暗揣度着。

到了车旁，身边那人为他挑开车帘，他受宠若惊般道谢。二人落了坐，不多时便向远方疾驰而去。车内一片安静，云雷身上的伤肿灼灼的痛了起来，只能卧于塌上，咬着牙忍着疼。  
“回去之后，我带你去见一个人”。  
郭老爷揉着太阳穴，突然开口。云雷转过头，一道银白色的月光从缝隙中透了出来，洒在了男人的衣襟上。  
他老了，云雷突然这么想着。


End file.
